<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alamort by ReinAstraea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765460">Alamort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAstraea/pseuds/ReinAstraea'>ReinAstraea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Moving On, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Running Away, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAstraea/pseuds/ReinAstraea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is done. He is done with the mess of the Accords. Done with being the scapegoat. Done with the Superhero Stuff. Done being the one left behind to pick up the pieces. Done with the Avengers. Above all, done with being Iron Man.</p><p>Screw it. He’s done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>or Tony Stark retired and moved away from everything and everyone he knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Hey, everyone. I’m not going to waste both of our times and just get straight to the point, okay? Okay. Just so everyone is informed, I will not be accepting any questions. This is more of an announcement than a press conference, actually. You can shout them out or raise your hands. I won’t be acknowledging both. Just don’t bother. So, now that’s out of the way, here’s what I got to say..” At that, everyone gone quiet. The reporters, as if possessed, all leaned forward, their microphones and recording devices held out for better coverage. The man standing on the platform behind the wooden podium let out a shaky breath escape as he massaged the bridge of his nose.</p><p>         From an outsider’s point of view, he looked bone tired. With his dark bags and slouch posture. However, for those who personally knew the billionaire, they can tell that there is something wrong. That there is something more going on. He <em>is</em> tired. Just not only in the physical sense but in every other aspect that matters. His cheeks are sunken. He lost a significant amount of weight. He is favoring his right side which indicates yet to heal injuries. He also lacks the vibrancy and spontaneity that he usually carries whenever in public. Those signs are enough to trigger the warning bells on his friends’ and acquaintances’ heads.</p><p>         “Effective immediately, I am officially resigning as both an Avenger and Iron Man.”</p><p>         Like a switch, with just that one statement, all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>          “What the hell?” muttered by a dumbfounded Clint Barton. Around him were the rest of the Rogue Avengers, all in similar state of shock as the archer.</p><p>          They were all gathered at one of the Palace’s lounge room in Wakanda, simultaneously agreeing to watch the press conference that Tony Stark had called for not one hour ago. The conference was being broadcasted live on almost all news channel around the world which means that the content and purpose was important. Most likely about the future of the Avengers seeing as more than half of the team are on the run and are fugitives. It’s only been a week since the break out from the raft and the world is still constantly asking what’s going to happen next.</p><p>          The Rogues had no idea what to expect, certainly not this. They were all in disbelief hearing the announcement the genius had made.</p><p>          “He retired? Why?” The former Air Force asked no one in particular.</p><p>          “And at a time like this? What the fuck is he thinking?” The archer barreled on, his expression morphing quickly to anger as the shock dissipated</p><p>          “He must have a good reason for doing so.” The ant themed hero threw out, though his tone indicated hesitancy.</p><p>          “What other ‘good’ reason is there aside from being a selfish prick?” The blond bit back. Natasha slapped the archer behind the head which made him grumble and glare.</p><p>         “Clint.” Their captain’s tone held authority and finality. It was a warning. The archer didn’t take lightly to that. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “I’m sorry, Cap. I know he used to be your ex-boyfriend and all but you agree with me!” The national icon spluttered at his teammate’s choice of word. He could feel the warmth climbing to his face.</p><p>         “You were involved with Stark?” The other man out of time asked, surprise coloring his expression. Not out of disgust, but out of genuine curiosity.</p><p>         “N-No! We weren’t- I wasn’t- He.. I.. It w-wasn’t like t-that!” Steve floundered with his words.</p><p>         “Oh, right. You weren’t in a relationship with Stark. But you were pining after him.” At Clint’s words, the super soldier groaned.</p><p>         “Shut u-up!”</p><p>         “You should have seen your best friend, Barnes! He looked like a sad puppy trailing after Stark all the time! Steve also kept on ogling his ass whenever he enters the room! It was a wonder how Stark didn’t caught on.” The teasing was half-hearted, a way to somehow forget the gravity of the situation.  </p><p>        “You did have no luck with the dames back in the day, punk. And apparently, you suck at wooing fellas too.” Barnes barked out a laugh. A real genuine laugh. Steve’s lips automatically turned upwards at that sound. God, it was the first time he heard him laugh like that again. The last time was during that party with the Howling Commandos before they journeyed to the Alps.</p><p>        “You’re such a jerk, Buck.”</p><p>        “Punk.” There was no heat between their exchange which made Steve marginally better. They were bantering. Just like the old times.</p><p>        “Regardless, Stark and I never had a romantic relationship.” The super soldier made clear. The light atmosphere once again turned somber as the Press Conference carried on.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          “As I said earlier, I am not answering questions. Those who refuses to respect that shall be escorted outside. These guys aren’t just for show. They have a job which I must say, does pay generously.” The genius gestured to the four men stationed below the stage. They were the standard looking bodyguards. Bulky, huge, black suit, shades and ear piece.</p><p>          “Anyway, as I was saying, I am officially resigning as Iron Man. I don’t have a successor which means if you see any Iron Man knock offs around, I have nothing to do with them. Better sic the authorities on them.” The crowd did let out a few laughs at his words.</p><p>          “As for the future of the Avengers, which I’m sure you are all been dying to hear.. I’m afraid that as of this moment, the Avengers are no more.” That created another riot from the crowd. Flashes and shouts erupted around the place as the bodyguards and security struggled to keep the peace. It took about another ten minutes before the noise died down.</p><p>          “I’m not sure what you guys are expecting. More than half of the team are hailed fugitives under the Accords, Colonel Rhodes is just starting Physical Therapy, Vision is still learning, and I’m-”  The billionaire choked on his last word. He coughed harshly a few times. He held on the edge of the podium and needed a few seconds to regain composure.</p><p>          “I can’t b-be Iron Man anymore. I can’t say the exact reason for coming up with that decision as they are personal and private. But I can’t be Iron Man.” The crowd was more somber for this revelation. They were whispering amongst themselves but no shouting or violence occurred. Not like the other two announcements.</p><p>          “On that note, I will not be withdrawing the funding and donation of the Maria Stark Foundation that are directed to any Avenger cause in the past, that includes property damage funding, rescue operations, financial supports, reconstruction and medical assistances. Those will continue. The difference is that the scope of the Foundation will be larger and more global. It will not be solely just Avenger related. This time, it will be directed to all kinds of tragedy, incidents and emergencies. This aims to help a far greater amount of people.” There was nothing but sounds of writing, scribbling and camera flashes around him. Tony took a few breathes before continuing.</p><p>          “I know what you are all thinking. It’s the Accords. That the reason behind all of this is the Accords. I’m not going to deny that. While I support the Accords and its purpose, I don’t fully trust the people behind it. The Accords have potential. It talks about accountability and oversight which I believe in. What went wrong is the way it was rushed and implemented. The 796 paged manuscript was dropped on our lap by the Secretary himself, on our own home. We were given three days to go through all of that before it become an official law. Three days to read and decide. Sign or retire. We were trapped, our hands tied behind our backs. Metaphorically, of course.” That earned him a few laughs.</p><p>          “As I’m sure you are aware, no law is perfect. There are passages and sections in the accords that are unsettling and bothering. Signing means surrendering our right to choose. What if the panel sends us some place we don’t want to go? What if there is a place where we need to go and they don’t let us? Those were S-Steve’s..” The mechanic’s voice cracked at the mention of his captain’s name. He cleared his throat and tried again.</p><p>          “Those were Cap’s exact words. Those were the two opposing sides during the media dubbed ‘Civil War’. Accountability and oversight or our right to choose. No side were wrong in this. It’s purely about opposing belief. The Rogue Avengers are not bad people. They don’t deserve the title fugitives to begin with. They just can’t live the life the accords are promising them.” Tony motioned one of the organizers for a bottle of water. He drank a few sips before taking a deep breath.</p><p>          “Okay. I’m not really here to plead for their case. I guess what I’m trying to say is that the accords are not a bad idea. It needs more work and a major rewrite but the potential and idea is there.”</p><p>          “In relation to the disbandment of the Avengers, I assure you. While the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes are gone, there are still other heroes around that are more than capable of keeping the world safe. There’s the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. If there does come a time when a large global threat surpasses and threatens the safety of the world, the Avengers will return. How can I be so sure of that?” everyone leaned forward as Tony trailed off.</p><p>          “Because they’re Earth’s last line of defense. Because they’re Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.” With that final statement, Tony Stark left the stage.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>           “D-Did he just defended us?” Wanda asked, dumbfounded. Once again, the Rogues find themselves shocked.</p><p>           “H-He did. Wow. I didn’t think he’d..” Scott trailed off, not knowing how to finish his line of thought.</p><p>           “I guess it’s our fault for doubting Stark.” The former pararescue said, guilt present on his expression. In fact, every one of them felt the crippling sense of guilt. Even Clint who was bad mouthing the genius earlier looked properly chastened</p><p>           Though, no one can match the guilt their captain is carrying. Steve was quiet throughout the press conference. He did visibly flinch when the billionaire mentioned his name. His stomach dropped when he heard the genius’ voice crack at his first name. His heart ached when said genius corrected himself and called him Cap instead. He recoiled in his seat. The fact that a simple mention of his name can cause that crack and lose in composure tells how the super soldier is still a sour topic to the billionaire.</p><p>           “By Tony standing up for us by giving our side of the story? It would surely lessen the public scrutiny against us. We might even gain some of the public’s sympathy back.” Natasha commented, her brows furrowed together, an expression that she’s thinking deeply.</p><p>           “What does that mean for us?” The scarlet witch asked.</p><p>           “It might as well be the first step of clearing our name.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          “Hey, Friday?”</p><p>          “Yes, Boss.”</p><p>          “Bring up a list of all my properties. Scratch off all places that are unlivable.”</p><p>          “You have 64 properties to your name, Boss. 48 are currently ready and are in working condition. Also, I find it notable to mention that you have two islands registered under your name.” That made the genius pause in his packing and raise an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Two islands? When the hell did I- You know what? Never mind that. I don’t care. Transfer the list to my phone. I’ll check it later. Also, Fri, prepare the private jet. We’ll leave in say, five hours.”</p><p>          “Noted, Boss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “How’s Clint doing?” The Captain of the team asked as soon as he saw the red haired spy enter the debriefing room. The somber and solemn expression on the woman’s face was enough to tell that it wasn’t good news she’s carrying. That effectively created a grim atmosphere around the room as most of the occupants slumped further on their seats, worry displayed on their faces.</p><p>            “The doctor said he was lucky. Three fractured ribs, few broken limbs, pneumothorax or a collapsed lung, and an aortic rupture. He was touch and go for the first few hours during surgery but he’ll pull through. It’ll take at least 3 weeks to recover. A month at most if there are more complications.” The red head said, her face were stoic but those who know her can tell that she was glad.</p><p>            “Any permanent damage or injury?” Steve asked the question that was bugging most of them. Natasha’s lips twitched upward and formed a miniscule smile.</p><p>            “No. The doctor said he’ll be need a few physical therapy sessions but otherwise, he’ll make a full recovery.” Everyone let out a breath at that, Sam being the most relieved. If anything would have happened to Clint, the veteran would have taken it worse than everyone else. He’s blaming himself for the archer’s fall, not being fast enough to catch him. He heard Clint’s plea for aerial support over the com during the mission but he was distracted by a few Hydra agents that he missed him. If only he had been more aware of his surroundings and fast enough, the archer wouldn’t have been seriously injured. If he was somewhere higher than he was, it would have been a Rhodey incident all over again. Sam still haven’t forgiven himself for that. Even if Rhodey did, he can’t find himself to forgive and forget.</p><p>            As if aware of his thoughts, Rhodey clasped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>            “Sam? You do know it’s not your fault, right?” The Colonel said, his eyes sympathetic. His words captured the whole room’s attention.</p><p>            “He’s right, Sam. It’s not your fault.” Steve said, not missing a beat.</p><p>            “Logically, I know. It’s just that I can’t help but feel guilty. If only I had been fast enough, I would have caught him.” Sam’s tone held regret and shame as he watch his hands clench and unclench on his lap.</p><p>            “You said your wings aren’t functioning smoothly. That there’s some delay on the right wing that hampers with your flying. That’s probably why you weren’t able to fly as fluidly as you always do.” Steve reasoned. The veteran had brought up the technical problem to him two weeks ago. They were planning on having it fixed a few days ago but the sudden mission delayed that. It was urgent.</p><p>            “You’re having problems with your wings?” Rhodey had a frown on his face.</p><p>            “Yep. I think something’s caught with wirings on the right wing. I couldn’t glide nor turn as quick and steadily as I used to. I delayed bringing it to the tech guys because of the mission and also because I knew it’ll take at least a week to get the problem fixed.” Sam looked even guiltier at having to admit that his wings wasn’t on top shape during the mission. It was his responsibility to make sure that his tech works perfectly before going to missions.</p><p>            “Wait. At least a week? That long? For a small technological mishap? Seriously, who are these tech guys the government’s providing you all?” The Colonel sounded surprised at that, his frown deepening as a more calculating look covered his face. Unlike the other Avengers, his suit is given weekly upgrades and checks by a more private sponsor. He always says along the lines of ‘someone from SI’ whenever one of the Avengers ask but they all knew it was a codename for ‘Tony Stark’ who, after his extremely controversial press conference months ago, had disappeared without a trace. Not just from the public, but from almost everyone else, with the exception of a handful of people of course.</p><p>            It has been almost 3 years since the public proclaimed superhero ‘Civil War’. Tony Stark announced his retirement a week after that whole mess, announcing the end of the Avengers as well. Not long after, he disappeared without a trace. Many assumptions and theories had been made surrounding his disappearance. Amongst the favorites were him being kidnapped, or that he eloped with some unnamed woman, or that he’s dead and SI had covered it up. With the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes disbanded and scattered, the crime rate had almost doubled in number. The World Security Council had been running themselves ragged trying to contain the chaos.</p><p>            It was on the 7<sup>th</sup> month after the Civil War, when a global threat made itself known on California. The X-Man and Fantastic Four were there but it was obvious that they were losing as they were gravely outnumbered. It wasn’t until the arrival of the Rogue Avengers that the threat was contained and eradicated. They not only help save the United States but the whole world as the guy behind the threat was planning on releasing a widespread virus that can kill millions at a time. They were granted immunity and full pardon in exchange of taking up the Avengers Mantle once again.</p><p>            The Accords were revised and rewritten. After Tony had pretty much renounced and questioned them years ago, the UN had decided to revisit the Accords. They discovered a few sections that were not there during the writing and official meetings. That sparked an investigation which later on lead to the discovery of Ross’ hidden agendas with the Accords such as his delight to human experimentation and irrational hatred of Inhumans and mutants. He was fired and imprisoned. The Accords were written to be more friendly and lenient to heroes and mutants. It became a middle ground that both sides can agree on.</p><p>            It has been more than 2 years since their return to the US. They were immediately thrown to the field and became active Avengers upon their arrival. There had been an obvious strain between the Rogues and Rhodes but through time, it lessened until it became non-existent. Bucky Barnes was also pardoned for his crimes as the Winter Soldier due to Mind Control issues. Though, he was given 100 hours of community service and was subjected to psych evaluation which he passed after almost a year consistent session with his psychologist. His mind was also now 100% his own as the trigger words were removed with the help of Shuri and her Wakandan doctors and scientists. He only became an official Avenger 9 months ago after being cleared for fieldwork.</p><p>            Everything was going fine but the team can’t help but feel like they’re missing something. Or rather, someone. They didn’t know how much they rely on both Iron Man and Tony Stark until they were gone. Sam and Rhodey were great aerial support but they weren’t as intuitive and resourceful as Iron Man. They can’t compute contingencies or make on-the-spot decisions like the genius do. They rely on Steve to give orders and follow them blindly without question. Steve is dismayed at that. He has enough soldiers as it is. What he needs is a co-captain. It wasn’t official but that was how he always treated Stark. As a co-captain. Their previous missions were successful mostly due to Iron Man’s input and suggestions. That’s probably why the Avengers weren’t as efficient and effective as they were before. They lost their other leader. They lost Iron Man.</p><p>            The tech guys provided by the government were good but not as creative or brilliant as Tony Stark. The genius always knew what the team needed, no question asked. He always did give them the best toys and gadgets. While the tech the government provide them were good, they were below in terms of quality as they were used to.</p><p>            And it’s not just his value they were missing. Each day, they realize that they were actually missing the genius. Steve more so than the others. He finds himself staring at the billionaire’s usual spot at the dining table, which no one had bothered removing nor occupying. The super soldier finds himself thinking back to the times he and Tony shared. They would often bond over movies or food. He miss Tony. Incredibly so.</p><p>            The Avengers lost a vital member of the team and its showing. What’s worse? The gap he left behind was too big for someone else to fill.</p><p>            “The doctors are allowing visitors if you guys want to go visit him later.” At that statement, the debriefing started. It lasted for almost 2 hours before their captain closed it. Before leaving the room, Colonel Rhodes caught Sam’s elbow before he could leave.</p><p>            “Hey, Sam. You got a minute?”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            "Honeybear! You missed me already? Isn't your next scheduled visit supposed to be next week? Wait. Is it next week already? Shit. Tell me i'm wrong, Rhodey. Tell me! Nana Rosa will have my head if I had the days mixed up again!" The military man chuckled at his best friend's rambling. He always did find the genius' tendency to drift continuously, mostly from one topic to another, endearing. Some would find it annoying but the Colonel always did listed it as one of his charms. </p><p>            "No, Tones. You got it right this time so don't worry. Though, if you did spend too much time on your workshop enough to forget the date, you'll have to worry more about FRIDAY telling on you than me. She'll rat you out not only to Nana Rosa, but to the whole town as well." That made the billionaire groan in agreement. That particular incident happened a few times since Tony moved in. Enough times that FRIDAY have a protocol dedicated to it. Whenever he hits the 48-hour mark of nonstop work at the shop, the AI would send out an alert to certain people so they could pester the genius out to rest and eat. At first, it was only sent to Pepper and Rhodey but due to the distance, FRIDAY opted to send one to Nana Rosa, who lived a few minutes from Tony. Overtime, the people part of that list grew and grew. At present, it contains almost majority of the town.</p><p>            "Thank, God. I thought I'll be subjected to another lengthy lecture again. I swear. That lady can scold someone's ear off." The genius exhaled. A memory of the last scolding he got from the old lady made him shudder visibly.</p><p>            "Yeah. Yeah. You're off the hook for now, I guess." The decorated soldier chuckled fondly.</p><p>            "What's with the sudden visit then, Sour Patch?" </p><p>            "Well.. I have a malfunctioning tech that needs looking into. If you're up for it."</p><p>            "If I'm up for it? Why, Platypus, it's almost as if you don't know me at all! Of course I'm up for it! Gimme!" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, guys! I received positive reviews and comments for this story! I'm truly grateful to you all. I'll try my best to deliver a good story. Thank you, guys! Love you 3000!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “It’s only been 2 weeks since you were released from medical. Are you sure you’re up for training already?” The former pararescuer asked, a frown visible on his face as he inspected his fellow bird themed friend for any sign of discomfort. The full time Avengers, san Rhodey and Natasha, were gathered at the Compound’s gymnasium. They were all gearing up for another training session.</p>
<p>            “Yes. Now stop hovering, you worrywart. You are worse than Cap, I swear. Doc already released me for fieldwork yesterday.” The archer snorted as he warmed up, stretching his over rested muscles. The mentioned super soldier rolled his eyes at the implication.</p>
<p>            “Geez. Sorry for being worried, asshole.” Clint grinned mischievously at the sarcastic tone his teammate had used. Seeing the smugness on the archer’s eyes made Sam glare as he threw a towel at him. The sharpshooter laughed as he caught the cloth easily.</p>
<p>            “Clint, don’t aggravate Sam. He had his reasons to worry.” The tone Steve used made the archer slightly drop his smile as he realize the reason behind his teammate’s hovering. He gave Sam an apologetic grin which the former Air Force returned. Clint gave them both a mock salute before running towards the archery range to practice his shooting. Bucky was already there, giving it a go. Sam and Steve headed towards the mats to start sparing. On the left side of the gym, Wanda was with Vision as they practiced her control over her powers.</p>
<p>            An hour later, Rhodey and Natasha entered the gym as Steve and Sam were just finishing up their sparring. Sam was sweating heavily as he slumped down on the mat while Steve was, of course, still unruffled. There were no clear signs of exhaustion as he made his way towards the benches to grab a drink. He gave the two a smile and a nod as he saw them approach.</p>
<p>            “Hey. Any news from the panel?” The super soldier asked. The grim expressions on their faces was all the answer he needed to tell that it wasn’t good news. His frown deepened even more as Rhodes handed a manila folder to him.</p>
<p>            “New mission for the team. Apparently, there’s suspicious activity going on somewhere in Southern Europe. There’s a few gathering of suspected HYDRA agents going around that side of the continent. Also some suspicious cargo that are being transported across countries. There’s not much to go on about it, to be honest.” Rhodes explained with a shrug as Sam looked over their leader’s shoulder as he read the mission details.</p>
<p>            “The panel wants us to go to Europe to investigate further. It seemed big because they want every Avenger available to come.” The spy commented, a hand on her hip. Steve looked up at her at that in surprise.</p>
<p>            “Everyone? Isn’t that a bit much for a standard investigate and recon mission?”</p>
<p>            “They’re a bit antsy because it’s suspected HYDRA activity. They want us to destroy every and any chance they have of reforming again. They don’t want another SHIELD incident.” The red head explained. The super soldier hummed, accepting her answer since it does makes sense. He voiced as much.</p>
<p>            “Who are all coming?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>            “I guess everyone except me, Spider-man and Black Panther.” The Colonel said with a shrug. Both veterans looked at him in surprise. It wasn’t uncommon for Rhodes to have prior commitments aside from being an Avenger because he was still an SI and Military liason. Though, it was a bit unusual for him to opt out from an important mission like this.</p>
<p>            “I get Spider-man and T’Challa being unavailable but why aren’t you coming?” The counselor’s tone wasn’t accusatory but rather a curious one.</p>
<p>            “I have a meeting with General Phillips a few days from now and then with the Secretary of Defense next week and the week after. I can’t really cancel and reschedule those.” That made both veterans chuckle.</p>
<p>            “Fine. I suppose that’s acceptable. You can get an out for this one.” The Colonel grinned at that.</p>
<p>            “Wasn’t really asking for permission but seeing as you’re the one that’s going to be stuck with these bunch of wackos for a few days, I guess I’ll let it slide.” Both exchanged a laugh at that which made the two original Avengers roll their eyes.</p>
<p>            “How’s your wings treating you, by the way?”</p>
<p>            “Good. No. It’s great actually. No delays whatsoever. Not to mention the extra upgrades your tech guy added. Tell them thank you for me.” That got a soft and fond smile from the active soldier.</p>
<p>            “I’ll pass on the message.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>            The same day, at 1 pm, the Avengers going to the mission were assembled at the conference room of the Compound. They were on video call with the Accords Panel which consisted of the most eligible and competent world leader. The official members were decided through voting amongst the 123 nation leaders that had signed the Accords. The current panel is consisted of the presidents of US, Germany, Russia, Italy, United Kingdom, Japan, China, Korea and of course, Sokovia. They had not shown any acts of hostility nor unfairness towards them which made the Avengers content and satisfied. They always talked with a level of indifference and coolness but not in a way that would make them feel like a threat. The panel treated them like they would a soldier or part of military. That was enough for them.</p>
<p>            During meetings like these, it wasn’t necessary for every member of the panel to attend. They are forced to attend, however, when the threat affects their own nation or those they are closely affiliated to. The ones that are required to attend are the US, Sokovia and Germany as they are the front runners of the Accords. For this meeting, the aforementioned leaders are joined by Italy and United Kingdom.</p>
<p>            “Are the mission details clear?” President Ellis asked, his calculating eyes was going over every Avenger as they all gone over the mission report that were delivered to them that same morning.</p>
<p>            “Just to be clear, sir. We’re to investigate the suspicious dealings that are happening around Southern Europe. Find out every detail necessary, including who they work with and their motives. If confirmed that they are HYDRA or any large group similar, we engage and stop them immediately. Is that correct, sir?” Steve asked as he browsed over the report which mostly contains sightings, past locations and pictures. Seemingly satisfied, the US President leaned back on his seat and gave him a firm nod.</p>
<p>            “That is correct, Captain Rogers. I hope that is feasible?”</p>
<p>            “I believe so, Sir.” The panel gave them a smile, pleased.</p>
<p>            “This is important, Avengers. Possibly a HYDRA level threat. They are to be stopped immediately. Is that clear?” The leader of Germany said, his voice strict and held no room for argument. The team nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>            “Also, if I may interject, please refrain from causing too much property damage. We are aware that it is almost inevitable but please try to minimize and control it. I don’t think I need to remind you this but I will still say it anyway. Always prioritize civilian life. Keep the fighting away from large or populated areas.” The current president of Italy said, his brows were furrowed. His tone sounded almost concern which didn’t really surprise anyone as the Italian leader was always a soft hearted person. A firm leader but a soft person.</p>
<p>            “Of course, sir. We will do our best.” The blond super soldier declared.</p>
<p>            “I have to ask. Do we have a time limit? I mean, there’s not really much to go on with these reports but previous sightings. Searching for a lead may take a while. A week if we’re lucky. If not, it may last a month, even more. I figure that you don’t want us to lurk around Europe that long, especially if most of the Avengers are going.” The red head spy asked the most anticipated question that had bothered everyone in her team since they received the mission report. The panel exchanged looks through the screen before the Sokovian leader answered.</p>
<p>            “There’s actually recent development. Something that our trusted source had given us only yesterday, which is why they’re not in the reports you are reading. They gave us a pattern and algorithm to use as a way to locate their bases. These enabled us to have specific coordinates. As of present, there are three suspected bases with high activity, all of which are located in Southern Europe. One in the northeastern region of Catalonia in Spain, another in Lisbon, and the last is in a quiet countryside in Italy, specifically in the region of Umbria. We want your team to go there, investigate and then infiltrate. The first two locations are mostly in mountains and non-populated areas but the last one is posing a bit of a problem. The location of the last base is near a small village which makes it really worrisome. There hasn’t been any reports from the people there which means that they have no knowledge of the base. I doubt they have any idea it exists. If it’s HYDRA, AIM or any large black organization, we want you to put a stop to it immediately. We want to put a lid on this before it has any chance of being a bigger problem. But please, do not harm or let any harm for that matter, to come to any civilians from the nearby village. Under any circumstances. Am I clear?” The Italian leader may be a soft hearted person but he can be a ruthless person, especially if it’s his people’s safety involve.</p>
<p>            The new information made the Avengers a bit wary and suspicious. This was a bit unusual for the panel.</p>
<p>            “A trusted source? I don’t have any intention to offend the panel but how are you sure that your so called source is to be trusted?” The red head inquired, her back straightened at her leather seat as she searched at the faces of each panel member for any inkling of doubt or apprehension.</p>
<p>            “Believe us when we say this, Ms. Romanoff. Our source is to be trusted. They know what they are doing. And they have no reason to sabotage this mission. Take our word for it.” The US President stated, his tone held pure conviction. The Avengers knew that that was the end of that line of questioning. That the panel will no longer reveal anything regarding their ‘source’. Albeit uncertain and far from satisfied, they chose to drop it.</p>
<p>            “If that is all, you are free to go. You all will be leaving tonight at 7 pm sharp.”</p>
<p>            And with that, the meeting is finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The team traveled to Catalonia, Spain that night. They were using the Avenger jet, the most advance and state of the art jet aircraft in existence which robbed off a good 2 hours from the expected travel time. The jet was amongst the things that Tony Stark had generously left them two years ago, alongside the Compound, some new weapons and other important things, like funding, that are needed to assure that the Avengers can continue on with their work.</p><p>            They reached the Catalonia Region at around midnight. They parked the jet at a good distance from the suspected base and started planning their course of action. At 2 am, they were satisfied with their plans and called it a day. They resigned for the night and settled at the sleeping area built inside the aircraft. At 10 am the next day, Clint, Bucky and Natasha, the trained spies of the team, set out to start observing the base. Vision, Scott and Steve also went out and started mapping the area, looking for the possible exit points and hiding spots in case the base is actually in use and active. They didn’t want any agent to stray or escape. Meanwhile, Sam and Wanda remained at the jet to guard.</p><p>            “JOCASTA? Can you display the visuals from Red Wing’s camera?” Sam had sent out his drone to serve as their eye in the sky. This way, he could see the base from an aerial point of view.</p><p>            “Of course, Mr. Wilson.” Came the monochrome female voice of the AI. The screen on Sam and Wanda’s right flickered on as the aerial view of the base was displayed.</p><p>            The rest of the day continued on rather peacefully. Steve’s group returned to the jet two hours later with no new information. An hour later, the group of spies followed. Pretty much empty handed too. It turns out that the base is indeed one of HYDRA’s but was long ago abandoned judging by the collection of vines and moss that littered the base’s metal walls. The spies, seeing no threat, had entered the base and dug deep through their computers but found nothing valuable. They did, however, found something useful. Natasha noticed that one of the computers was less dusty and smudged than the rest. The screen was wiped, albeit not thoroughly as the edges still has a bit of dust. And there were a few keys on the keyboard that were undusted. This indicates that someone used it and recently too. There were other signs that says that there were people that came to the base not long ago. This just proves it. The lead wasn’t wrong. The base was, in fact, active a few days ago, which probably triggered the algorithm that the panel was talking about. They were just too late to catch them.</p><p>Natasha had tried to find out what they came for but found nothing of actual use or anything that can serve as a clue. The computer contained outdated documents and experiments, most they already know about and some were included in the leak from the SHIELD/HYDRA incident years ago. Knowing that they hit a dead end, they had regrouped and left. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            The exact same thing had happened in Lisbon. They left empty handed and now was heading to their last destination, which is somewhere in Umbria, Italy. During the flight, they started discussing other plans. They can’t exactly do what they did in Catalonia and Lisbon. Those were in unpopulated areas. Meanwhile, the Umbria base is near a small village which is inhabited by at least 150 people. They couldn’t risk it. They have to take the fight away from them no matter what. The team were pretty much hoping that it would end up the same as the previous two bases.</p><p>            The span between the village and the base is roughly 30 kilometers, too close for their comfort and liking. With the camouflage setting in the place, the jet landed in between the two locations. A sort of safety precaution. It was around noon when they set off to work. The Clint and Bucky had went to do some surveilling while Scott, Vision and Wanda went to check the nearby area. Sam stayed behind on the jet to serve as their eye on the sky while Steve and Natasha (who’s the only one who can speak Italian) went off to the town to talk to the mayor, An hour later, they regrouped. The grim looks on everyone’s faces were an indication that they all had come up to the same conclusion. The base is active.</p><p>            “The base is certainly active. We’ve seen a few agents guarding the area.” Clint said, his face on a scowl.</p><p>            “This base must contain a lot of top grade secret because the place is heavily guarded. It’s a wonder how the villagers didn’t notice anything.” The former Winter Soldier said</p><p>            “We already talked to the mayor. Turns out that the president of Italy already briefed him of the situation. He was already expecting us. He said he’ll keep the villagers from snooping around.” Natasha explained, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>            “Why won’t he just evacuate the village? Isn’t that safer?” Sam asked which got a few mutters of agreement from the rest.</p><p>            “Sudden evacuation will raise questions and also cause more time. Not to mention that it might alert HYDRA of what we’re planning.” The red head shrugged, though a frown on her feature indicates that he doesn’t agree with the mayor’s decision. The scowl on their Captain’s face says the same thing.</p><p>            “Regardless, we need to continue. We’ll just have to try extra harder to protect the villagers.” Was Steve’s reply. The others nodded their assent.</p><p>            “Do we have an approximate count of HYDRA agents?” Steve asked, looking at Sam who nodded as he brought up a screen which displayed Red Wing’s findings.</p><p>            “According to Red Wing’s sensors, there are about 60 heat signatures inside and within the base’s vicinity.”</p><p>            “60, you say? Okay, we can work with that. Everyone. Suit up. We’re moving out in 30 minutes.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Turns out, it wasn’t just 60 agents. There were more. A <em>lot</em> more. The moment they initiated the attack, everything went downhill fast. They did catch HYDRA off guard during the start. They were at advantage during the first 10 minutes since they started the attack. The tables were unfortunately turned when few of the agents managed to stray from the main fight. They were apparently looking for the Avenger Jet in which they were successful in. The fight halted for a few seconds when the ground shook from a small explosion.</p><p>            “Shit. Cap. They blew up the jet.” Sam cursed on his comm while he maneuvered in the air as he dodged the bullets coming his way. The veteran swooped down as he started shooting at the stray agents who bombed the jet. He took them down easily. Hearing Sam’s announcement, a few of the Avengers let out their own curses as they struggled on their own fights.</p><p>            “We can’t let anyone escape! They might harm the villagers!” Was Captain America’s order as he continued on punching and tackling his way through the bodies of HYDRA Agents.</p><p>            The fight continued on for another ten minutes before another explosion rocked the place.</p><p>            “Oh, no! Clint’s down! He was within range of the small bomb!” Scott yelled over the comm. That definitely affected the fluidity of the team. Clint was their marksman and eye. He was the one who pointed and called out positions and locations. He was supposed to look out for every member of the team. He sees where the enemies’ numbers are weakest and most fragile. Clint going down caused a strain in their teamwork. Even with Sam in the air, it will be hard for him to give positions as he is more effective as aerial support.</p><p>            HYDRA used this as their advantage as they became more aggressive, using their numbers to overpower the Avengers. Not long after, majority of the team had been injured, some grave and worrisome. Clint is barely conscious, leaning heavily against Natasha as he reluctantly replaced his bow with a gun to keep fighting. The red head was supporting his weight, also using her gun to keep the agents off of them. The right side of her stomach was bleeding, probably due to the bullet that grazed her not so long ago. Wanda was using her magic to knock out as much agents as she can but she was struggling immensely due to her concussion. She was blown away and hit a tree when the second bomb gone off. She also has a few grazes from the few stray bullets that flew past her defenses.</p><p>            Bucky was much more successful in fending off agents but he wasn’t on top shape either because in the midst of the battle, his metal arm started malfunctioning. It was letting out small sparks and was just mainly being a nuisance to the super soldier as it kept on lagging and hindering his movements. Bucky was seriously debating on whether he should just remove it. Scott was nowhere in sight, probably ant size and diving into their enemies’ weapons to mess them up. Vision, being an android and made of Vibranium, has no injury. But he is being overwhelmed by the number of agents that kept on attacking.</p><p>            “Cap! On your left!” Sam was in better shape than most of them. He was in the air and shouting out warnings on their comm.</p><p>            Steve wasn’t faring any better, health wise. He, like Wanda, was sporting a concussion. He was also within range of the second bomb. He has bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Seeing as they were being overpowered, Steve hastily called for them to regroup.</p><p>            “Ah, what do we have here? The great Avengers? Being overwhelmed by mere HYDRA Agents?” The agents had parted like the red sea as one man walked towards them. Bucky and Steve growled as the other Avengers’ displayed varied degrees of surprise.</p><p>            In front of them was none other than Helmut Zero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “What do we have here? The Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? Defeated by mere HYDRA agents? To think that this is all what it takes?” The Sokovian said, his accent heavy, his tone smug and pleased. The predatory and ravening smile on his pale face was enough to make any civilian shiver in fear and dread.</p>
<p>           However, the Avengers are no civilian. They are not fazed by the Sokovian. Most of them are agitated by the turn of events. Steve and Bucky, being the ones personally tormented by the agent, was more furious and angry than anything. They all witness the Sokovian be subjected to Wakanda’s court of justice. A lot of country wanted his head but Wakanda won in the end being as the Sokovian had been responsible and the primary mastermind for the murder of the late King T’Chaka. He was sentenced to a life sentence in the raft. Apparently, it didn’t hold him as well as they expected seeing as the Sokovian is now free and in front of them. For how long he escaped the raft, the Avengers didn’t know. The Panel obviously didn’t feel the need to inform them of any break out.</p>
<p>           “Zemo.” Was the one word reply of the Captain, his voice dropped down to a cold, furious tone, almost a growl, that none of his team had really heard before. They threw their leader confused and hesitant side glances.</p>
<p>           Steve knew that he was taking Zemo’s sudden appearance harder than he should. He personally hold a deep grudge on the Sokovian. He was the mind behind the bombing in Vienna which ultimately nailed his best friend and forced him out of hiding. He was also the reason why he and Tony had such a bad fall out.</p>
<p>           Being reminded of the genius was such a hard thing for Steve. They used to be so close before the whole civil war happened. They were friends. Close friends, in fact. They spent so much time together. They would go out for lunch, sometimes dinner. Breakfast wasn’t an option because Tony wasn’t a morning person. They would go to museums or watch games. They bonded so much after that Battle in New York. Steve was utterly devastated and horrified after Siberia. He couldn’t really blame Tony for reacting the way he did. In a way, he did betray his trust. He lied by omission.</p>
<p>           The reason why he couldn’t tell Tony the truth was because he was a coward. They had such a strong friendship at that point that he was afraid that it would be ruined. Above all, he didn’t want to hurt Tony by reopening old wounds. He wanted to save him from that pain. In the end, he still did hurt Tony.</p>
<p>           Seeing Zemo now, free and well, sparked a deep, vicious hatred in him that he would have been horrified at any other day. A side of him that he didn’t know he possessed. In front of him was the man who took Tony away from him. Steve wanted nothing more but make him pay for every pain he caused him. Them.</p>
<p>           “Ahh, the good Captain. How are you? I see that you and your trusted side kick, James, are faring well. It is indeed good to see old friends.” Steve’s face contorted to a snarl as he made a move to pounce at him. Bucky, seeing it, reached out and held him back. Sam followed his lead and move to Steve’s other side, holding his arm.</p>
<p>           “How did you escape?” The level headed Black Widow asked, her face shifting to a more neutral expression. Zemo let out a loud laugh.</p>
<p>           “The better question is when, to be honest. I escaped that prison about two weeks ago. My break out was long planned and orchestrated. It was hard but being one of HYDRA’s top agent, I was given the proper resources for my escape. I’m essential for our comeback, after all. They can’t have me staying in that jail for too long.” Both SHIELD agents gave each other side glances, easily realizing that they were thinking the same thing. Gather Intel and information as much as possible.</p>
<p>           “Is that what you and your lackeys doing here? Preparing for your grand comeback?” The archer sarcastically asked.</p>
<p>           “The fall of SHIELD did a number on us, as expected. It lured out most of our sponsors, plants and protectors. We needed to hide back in the shadows and regroup.” It baffled the Avengers. SHIELD fell 4 years ago. That means almost 4 years of preparation.</p>
<p>           “Then why here? In a quiet countryside? This doesn’t seem like an adequate place for a hideout. More of a retirement plan than anything.” The archer snarked.</p>
<p>           “That may be what you think but the location is perfect for us! We have everything and <em>everyone</em> we could possibly need right here.” The way he emphasized on the word ‘everyone’ made the spies extremely suspicious. Zemo had did that on purpose. On why, they are yet to know.</p>
<p>           “This ends here, Zemo! We won’t let you hurt anyone else!” The Captain snarled at him angrily. The height of his emotion was high, enough to bother his team. He’s emotionally compromised, they all thought. He wasn’t thinking clearly. Without their clear headed leader, they were in big trouble.</p>
<p>           “Stevie, you have to calm down.” His best friend hissed at his side, pulling Steve back by his arm.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>           How can he calm down when he was so close to the man who destroyed his relationship with Tony? </em>
</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>           Logically, Steve knows that he was to blame for their fall out. While Zemo had a hand in it, he was the one who kept the truth from Tony in the first place.</p>
<p>           He wanted to listen to his team right now. He wanted to will himself to calm down and think more rationally because his impulsiveness and recklessness can very well sabotage not just the mission, but end up with someone getting even more hurt.</p>
<p>            Taking a deep breath, Steve let himself be pulled by Bucky. He gave his best friend a grateful nod. As he was trying to reign in his emotions, Zemo said something that finally snapped his last bit of control.</p>
<p>            “As you know, I’ve been in forced isolation for years so forgive me for not knowing. But where is <em>your</em> invincible Iron Man? I’ve been catching up for the last 2 years, you see. I know that he retired and left. He disappeared without a trace. Such a shame that <em>you</em> don’t know where he is. That <em>no one</em> knows where he is. That man is truly a useful asset, as both Iron Man and Tony Stark. A pity on your part. The people who would pick him up, though, they might as well have won the lottery, don’t you think?” Steve saw red. He launched himself at the Sokovian who was immediately protected by surrounding HYDRA Agents.</p>
<p>            All hell broke loose. The Avengers were forced to defend themselves against the large group of agents. They were all human. Normally, the team wouldn’t have much trouble but they were all injured and disarrayed. Their usually tactical leader was out for blood. His moves was irrational and sloppy, so far from his common grace and finesse. That left the Avengers without a leader. No one to give them orders and tactics. They were flying in blind.</p>
<p>            It didn’t take long. They were losing. <em>Bad.</em> At this point, Steve finally snapped out of his quest for blood and reassessed the situation. Unfortunately, it was too late. For the first time since they took on their roles as Avengers, they were being backed to a corner and <em>losing.</em></p>
<p>            “Don’t kill them. Just restrain them all. We’re taking them to another location tonight. We’ll finish up here and move. We’ll just take <em>him</em> some other day. The Avengers are going to have to do for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>           Take who? What is he talking about?</em> Steve thought as he tried to fend off some more agents but they were just too many.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Clint, Scott and Sam were now being held down by them. They were struggling immensely as they tried to restrain. Vision and Wanda were being targeted most aside from Steve and Bucky.</p>
<p>           As all hope seem to have been lost, a miracle came just in the nick of time. Small missiles came out of nowhere and started taking out multiple agents at the same time. Everyone snapped their heads up towards the sky and like a falling star, the Iron Man whipped past them all and landed in his trademark kneeling landing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “<em>Tony</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              “<em>Tony.</em>”  Steve’s voice cracked at that simple two syllable name. His tone was filled with so much emotion that it gave partway. He hadn’t seen the genius in 2 years. It’s even been longer since they last talked. Seeing the titanium gold alloy armor glistened under the sun as he stood before all of them was magnificent. It was breath taking. Steve could hardly breathe.</p>
<p>            This was the first sighting of Iron Man in years. And like always, he commanded everyone’s attention. Just standing there, glistening under the glare of the sun was enough for anyone to stare. A deep silence enveloped the place as they all were seemingly frozen in place, openly gawking at the newly arrived guest. All eyes settled on the technological marvel as the almost emotionless laminating orbs of the armor surveyed the clearing as though analyzing the place.</p>
<p>            “Will you surrender peacefully or would you rather do this the hard way?” Came the impassive, cold voice of Iron Man. It used the flat robotic voice that can send a shiver up anyone’s spine.</p>
<p>            “Iron Man! How nice of you to grace us with your presence-” Zemo snapped out of his daze as his eyes lit up in a predatory manner. His eyes suddenly glazed over with something close and resembling manic. He approached the armor and attempted a conversation before he was cut off.</p>
<p>            “The hard way then.” Iron Man said in the same monotone voice. Without any more warning, the little shaft on his shoulders lifted as small missiles were launched, all in a coordinated and organizer fashion. About 20 agents, including the ones holding some of the Avengers down, were immediately incapacitated as they went down instantly. A few more were knocked out by the missiles from the ones on his arm. This apparently woke everyone from their shock as everything went into motion once again. This time, the Avengers, with Iron Man’s help, were at clear advantage.</p>
<p>            As if a beacon of hope, Iron Man’s arrival sparked a fire in the Avengers. They all started fighting even harder than they were before. The miracle in the form of a man in an almost indestructible armor drove them to work better and stronger. It ignited something in them. It’s almost as if something snapped in them.</p>
<p>            Suddenly, everyone was working more flawlessly with each other. An almost telepathic bond seeped through them as they moved together, anticipating and predicting their teammates’ actions and reacting accordingly without delay and problem. The last time the Avengers moved as aptly and precisely as this is during the Battle of New York. The one they were doing now was as graceful as a warriors’ dance.</p>
<p>            Vision and Wanda guarded each other’s back as they eliminated as much agents as they could. Sam was circling them from above, calling out warnings as he shot down the enemies who got too close. Barnes, Natasha and Clint were a force of their own as the three assassins danced around each other with grace that would make any dancer envious. Scott was ant size and disabling weapons here and there. Iron Man and Steve were back to back as they always were during previous missions.</p>
<p>            For a while, it was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>            “Tony-” Steve attempted to talk as they were again forced back to back.</p>
<p>            “Captain, do not attempt to talk to Iron Man.” He was cut off when he heard an Irish female voice on his comm. FRIDAY, Steve’s mind supplied.</p>
<p>            “I know he’s mad at me. He has every right to be. I just wanted to-”</p>
<p>            “Boss is not in the armor is what I mean, Captain. There is no point talking since you will not be heard.”</p>
<p>            “W-What?” That made Steve falter in his steps as he lost his momentum for a second. He was almost a second late from blocking a blow launched by a near agent. Steve grunted as he lifted his shield to intercept it before stroking it upwards to clock the man in the jaw.</p>
<p>            It wasn’t only Steve who heard the AI. It seems that she hacked everyone’s comm as they too reacted at the news. They all hesitated in their movements but seemed to catch on quickly, not wanting to give HYDRA the upper hand again.</p>
<p>            “Where is he, FRIDAY? Is he o-okay? Is Tony h-hurt?!” The super soldier, panic started rising as he struggled to keep his focus.</p>
<p>            “Boss is okay, Captain. He is simply not in the suit.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah. But <em>Why</em>? Why isn’t Stark in the suit? <em>Where</em> is he?” Natasha asked as she reached out to support the archer who was again swaying dangerously on his feet as his injury was slowly catching up.</p>
<p>            “He has his reasons for not being in the suit, Agent Romanoff. You’ll have to ask Boss yourself.” The AI’s voice sounded cool and austere as she said that.</p>
<p>            “How are we going to ask <em>him</em> if he’s not <em>here?</em>” The red head demanded as she socked an agent that attempted to sneak up on her before kicking another one. All this without letting Barton slip from her grasp.</p>
<p>            “Boss <em>is</em> coming here. ETA is 5 minutes. You can ask him then, Agent.” That made Steve jolt in surprise. He was starting to lose hope of seeing the genius again after learning that he’s not in the armor. Not piloting the suit and just sending it for FRIDAY to control is way of saying that he doesn’t want anything to do with them-<em>him</em>- anymore, right? He was devastated as he realized this. Now hearing that Tony is indeed coming? It ignited hope in him.</p>
<p>            Hope that maybe they could still fix this. That <em>he</em> could still fix this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The arrival of Iron Man had put the Avengers in an incredible advantage. With the armor’s weapons and repulsors, FRIDAY and Falcon’s input, they were managed to push back the HYDRA agents. From what seems like a hundred, they were reduced to about a quarter of that. Seeing that they were losing, Zemo had his men prepare an escape route.</p>
<p>            The Avengers were too busy dealing with the agents that they almost failed to notice the Sokovian was preparing to retreat. They only realized when a small jet seemingly appear out of thin air, most probably in stealth mode. Zemo and about three or four of his men boarded the jet and took off. Steve saw the aircraft before it suspended and made a break to it. He run towards it but was slowed down when the jet used its gun to fire at the super soldier. Steve was forced to dodge and take cover, giving the jet ample time to create more distance between them.</p>
<p>            “Zemo’s escaping!” Steve yelled over the comms. Falcon responded and made an attempt to follow the aircraft but it just switched targets and started firing at him.</p>
<p>            “Shit! I can’t follow them, Cap. I’ll be riddled in holes by the time I catch up to them.” The others let out their own curses at what Sam said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            And second time that day, something unexpected happened. A stray repulsor beam had blasted pass them and through the air, missing the aircraft by mere inches. The aircraft wobbled in midair as it narrowly dodged another beam. And another. And another.</p>
<p>            Unfortunately, the jet still managed to escape. Just as it flew out of sight, a hot red Jeep Wrangler Rubicon X pulled over the clearing. Before anyone can say anything, Tony Stark himself emerged from the driver seat, the expandable Iron Man Gauntlet on his right hand slowly retracted back to a wrist watch. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.</p>
<p>            “Goddamit. I missed every shot? I must be seriously out of practice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “Holy Crap”</p><p>            “What-”</p><p>            “Iron Man!”</p><p>           “Stark!”</p><p>            <em>“Tony” </em>Various levels of reaction was painted on the faces of the Avengers. The last being the great Captain whose voice cracked as it filled with emotions.</p><p>            “Yes. That’s my name. Don’t wear it out, kids.” Came the snarky reply that everyone seemed to have missed the past years.  Despite the dust and dirt on their faces and the tiredness of their body, most let out small smiles and breaths of relief.</p><p>Same old Tony Stark, it seems.</p><p>            Nothing much changed in regards with the genius’ appearance. At least in terms of clothing. He still wore his beloved band shirts and sweatpants. His skin developed a more golden tan and glow. The most notable and surprising change of all is his lack of facial hair. He shaved off his goatee. He looks younger, way younger than he actually is. That’s probably the first time they all saw him clean shaven. So, excuse them for staring.</p><p>            The engineer either didn’t notice their stares or didn’t mind it. He retracted the wrist gauntlet back to a watch. He slammed the door of his jeep shut and stretched his arms and body up like a cat. He surveyed the clearing with his brown, expressive eyes. Most of the hydra agents are either unconscious or too injured and in pain to move or escape. The Avengers were all frozen in their places as they watched Tony in an array of shock. The mechanic carefully studied each of his former teammates, his eyes tracking their bodies as he looked for injuries and wounds. He reached Steve last, his eyes flashed into something that the super soldier was too slow to catch. He stared at him for a few seconds longer than the rest before snapping his gaze away. Steve felt his stomach drop at that. For what reason, he didn’t know.</p><p>            “Seems like you folks are lost without me.” The genius said off handedly, opening his jeep and diving back inside. He resurfaced with a first aid kit in hand.</p><p>            <em>“You have no idea.” </em>The super soldier thought, his longing gaze followed his tracks as he approached Natasha and Clint, the latter being the most injured of them all. The red head was supporting the archer’s weight as he swayed dangerously on his feet. Natasha slowly laid him on the ground as Tony knelt on his other side. He performed the basic first aid for concussion and checked for other injuries. While he did so, the others were slowly nearing and closing in. Both wanting to know Clint’s condition and also seeing Tony up close.</p><p>            They weren’t star struck or anything. The expressions they all had on were pure disbelief, confusion and incredulity. The reality that Tony is really here after 3 years hasn’t really sunk in yet. Here, alive and helping. It was hard to believe.</p><p>            “He’s definitely concussed. He’s barely responding at all. He also have a few bruised and cracked ribs. And from the looks of it, he has internal bleeding as well. A few broken limbs too and a sprained ankle. We’ll need to bring him to the hospital. Wilson, Romanoff, carry him to the jeep.” The genius declared, moving unto Wanda who was closest to him. She startled but made no further move to step back or away. Tony immediately set to work, expertly cleaning the bullet grazes before swiftly wrapping her arms with bandage. He done it under record time that the others needed to blink to process it.</p><p>            “You also have a concussion, Missy. Go have a seat at the jeep. We’ll just finish up here.” The engineer said, patting her shoulder before moving to Vision who was behind her. Wanda was confused by the dismissal and instruction but followed nonetheless.</p><p>            “Mr. Stark, there is no need-” The android attempted to reason but the genius cut him off.</p><p>            “I know, Viz. You’re made of the Vibranium so bullets don’t have anything on you. I just wanted to ask if you could round these agents up so the UN can pick them up while I drive the others to the hospital? Lang and Wilson can help you since they don’t have life threatening injury.” The Android didn’t reply but gave a firm nod and a miniscule smile that can only be caught if one stared hard enough. The bug themed hero also gave nodded his agreement, though he was far more vocal and enthusiastic than Vision was.</p><p>            “Yes, Mr. Iron Stark-Mr. Tony. Uhh, I mean Mr. Stark.” He was obviously full of nerves being in front of the genius. He always did secretly idolized him, one engineer to another. His connection to Hank Pym kind of spoiled that at first but he still held high respect for the Iron clad hero and his many achievements. The 3 years of his disappearance, his name was whispered within the compound’s wall, somewhat like a legend. The few times he and Rhodes talked about the mechanic, he was regaled by numerous stories of his marvelous experiments and creations that made Scott’s mouth water from delight and awe.</p><p>            Tony gave the bug themed hero a smile and wink before moving on to the two super soldier who stood straighter. Unlike his sure movements with the others, he was more hesitant and wary with the two of them. He approached the brunette first, his hands hovering over the metal arm as he silently asked permission to touch. When it was given, he wasted no time as he started inspecting it.</p><p>            “You have no injuries aside from a few bruises, cracked ribs and bullet grazes. They can patch you up at the hospital. Your arm though is a different story. There’s a problem with the inner circuits that connects the arm to your nerves. It’ll take a more hands on tinkering to fix it. I can fix it after they look at you at the hospital if you want. Other than that, you’re fine.” Tony then moved on to Steve who was now frozen stiff. This was the closest he is to the genius in years. The super soldier wanted nothing more than to pull the smaller man in his arms and never let go. As much as he want that, he knew it’ll be far from welcome. What with the way that Tony was more on guard with him than he was with the others. It tells him that despite the arm’s length distance, there is still a wall separating them both.</p><p>            <em>“Tony” </em>The blond managed to rasp out, his voice almost cracking.</p><p>            “Captain.” Was Tony’s amused reply. His tone was light and his eyes twinkled with mirth.</p><p>            It surprised Steve. It caught him completely off guard. He was almost certain that Tony would be angry or at least indifferent with him after everything. Amused was not something he expected.</p><p>            To say that he looked stupid openly gaping at Tony while said genius bandaged up his arms was an understatement. At least if the raised eyebrows and smirks he received from his team was any indication.</p><p>            Not long after, Tony was done. The engineer gave his bicep a squeeze before walking off towards the jeep. The two confused super soldier looked at each other, shrugged before continued on following Tony.</p><p>            Clint, Natasha and Wanda were already settled at the back of the jeep. Bucky didn’t even hesitate to jump in next to them. That left Steve with no other option but to sit at the front, next to the genius.</p><p>            “Okay, so it settles then. We’ll drive to the hospital while Vision, Lang and Wilson stays here till the UN comes. We’ll see you three back at the hospital when you’re done here. I’m pretty confident that you won’t get lose since the town isn’t really that big. Just find a big white building that says <em>Riscoprire</em> Hospital. If you do for some odd reason get lost, ask any local. If you want a free bagel or a <em>Focaccia,</em> just say you’re here as Antonio’s guest.” The three left behind didn’t even had the time to question Tony as he already sped off.</p><p>            “If we want a Foca-what?”</p><p>
  <a href="https://cdn.cnn.com/cnnnext/dam/assets/190911225206-pesche-c--regione-molise.jpg">What the village looks like</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw, the village is made up. At least the name is. Riscoprire simply means 'rediscover' in Italian (according to google translate that is). Sorry this took a while! Got caught up with life and other things! I can't promise that I will be able to update regularly but I will do my best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>